Portable handheld communication devices of the types intimated above typically have integrated keyboards that are often exposed on an exterior surface of the device. By the nature of this configuration, the exposed keyboards can be easily unintentionally actuated by “bumps” into the device, and even by lighter brushings up against the device when the keyboard is designed to be especially sensitive.
Today such devices (portable telephones, PDAs and other multi-mode wireless handheld communicators) are being designed smaller and more lightweight so that they can be easily carried along in a pocket, briefcase or handbag. These types of devices typically have the keypad for inputting data into the device, but other types of auxiliary user inputs such as thumb wheels, joysticks and the like are also often included which can also be susceptible to bumps and brushings that cause unintentional actuations. It has been found that such devices and their inputs are particularly vulnerable when carried on a belt or in a pocket of the user. Inadvertent actuations can easily lead to undesired activity such as switching off the device or repeating a last dialed call with an expensive result. It is also possible that the user himself inadvertently presses a key when setting the device to be recharged or when otherwise handling.
Several different arrangements have been suggested in order to eliminate the harmful effects of inadvertent keystrokes in portable handheld communication devices. One example includes a device provided with a pivotally mounted lid, i.e. a ‘flip’ element, which is meant to cover the keypad when not in use. The flip element hinge also includes a switch that prevents the registration of keystrokes when the lid is closed with an object in between the cover and the keypad which would otherwise potentially actuate the keys. A pivotally mounted flip cover is however a mechanical solution which in the long run deteriorates due to wear and getting dirty.
Therefore, a need exists for a handheld electronic device that is useful for wireless communication and which provides an easy to use “on-the-fly” program-based keyboard lock that avoids inadvertent actuation of keys of the keyboard (or an auxiliary input such as a trackball working in conjunction with the keyboard) which can otherwise enable power consuming features that cause an unnecessary drain on the battery or other detrimental effect.